Scaly Justice
by Ezra Troup
Summary: What would happen if naruto was transported to the summons realm when he was eaten by the snake during the chunin exams. read inside for better summary NOT SLASH Naruto/OFC/? Rating to be safe for now, most likely will go up. Yay I now has a name.
1. Opening

_**Disclaimer: I, Ezra Theiss, do hereby declare that this work of fiction is fan based, and as such hold no thought of ownership over said work of fiction.**_

**Title: **_Scaled Justice_

_**Genre: **__Action/Humor/Romance_

**Time Frame: **_Chunin Exams 2nd Test_

**Description/Summary:**

During the second portion of the Chunin Exams, Naruto is seperated from his team by the Wind Jutsu that Orochimaru used on the team. He is then attacked by one of Orochimaru's summoned snakes. To make matters worse, he is then swallowed whole by said snake. However, what if, instead of having time to escape out of the snake using the Tajuu Kage Bunshin, the snake dispelled itself believing it's job was done taking Naruto with it? How would Naruto handle being in the Summon's Realm? How would he get back to Konoha? Would he make it back? And whay the hell is he being followed by a snake with an unnatural obsession with him? Will include OC's. Not too sure on the Bashing (if any) at this point. Naruto/OFC/?


	2. NEW Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I, Ezra Troup, do hereby declare that this work of fiction is fan based, and as such hold no thought of ownership over said work of fiction.**_

In a world where Ninja's reign supreme, and summons are seen as partners, servants, or in some cases, Experiments. One boy will help to blur that line so much as to make it nonexistant. This boy's name is Naruto Hebi Ketsuen. This was not always his name though. His name actuall started out as Naruto Uzumaki. Through learning and growing he became Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Finally through hardships, triumphs, laughter and love. He became Naruto Hebi Ketsuen. The only human to be given the title _'Snake Kin'. _This is his story...


	3. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I, Ezra Troup, do hereby declare that this work of fiction is fan based, and as such hold no thought of ownership over said work of fiction.**_

_**(Forest of Death)**_

Today was the first day of the second portion of the Chunin Exams, which were taking place in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The village was more commonly known as Konohagakure. The forest today was nice, if a little musty and humid. today however instead of being filled with the usual minor demons, It was filled with bloodthirsty Chunin hopefuls.

Naruto Uzumaki and the rest of team Seven were part of those hopefuls. At the moment they were entering a clearing in the woods, when all of a sudden Naruto stopped, and started to look around. This forced his other teammates to stop as well and look at him weird. " You guys feel that?" he asked his teammates.

"Feel what dobe?" asked the king of all things Emo (you probably know him better as Sasuke Uchiha). "Yeah feel what baka...I don't feel anything and neither does Sasuke-kun so stop trying to act cool" responded his other teammate, The Rabid Pink Poodle of Doom (or you can just call her Sakura Haruno).

"The wind. Don't you feel it picking up? I swear I can feel it picking up. How can you not feel that?". he told them.

"Stop being a dobe, I don't feel anyth..." started Sasuke only to be cut off by a gigantic gust of wind. The wind was so powerful that it sent them flying when it slammed into the three of them. Luckily for him and Sakura, they were slammed into trees which stopped them from being blown too far a way.

Unfortunately the same could not be said for Naruto.

"**Crapppppppp**" screamed Naruto as he was blown away by the blast and separated from his team.

_**(Forest of Death...Clearing)**_

"Whoa, did anyone get the owner of the ramen cart that hit me" asked Naruto to no one in particular. Shaking his head side to side once he was able to get up, he started to look around to see if he could find anything that might be able to tell him where he was. "Where the hell am I" he asked aloud, not noticing the large shadow looming over his head as he continued to look around for a way to get back to his team.

"I have to find a way out...if I don't something bad could happen to Sakura-chan and then I will never be able to forgi…" It was then that he heard the snap of a twig behind him. Standing up quickly he froze as he saw the humongous shadow that was laid out in front of him. Moving as little as he dared, he slowly turned his head to see what could possibly make such a large shadow. Only to come face to snout with an ENORMOUS yellow and black snake, the likes of which he had never seen before.

**"HOLEEE CRAP"** he screamed and jumped back. This caused the snake to rear up and open it's maw wide as if to attack. He started to look for an escape route. Anything to get im away from the snake which had to be a hundred and fifty feet easily. Finding none he turned his head back towards the snake and said the only thing that came to mind "aww nuts, I'm going to get eaten aren't I" he asked resignedly to no one in particular.

As if answering hs question said snake bobbed his head up and down with a serpentine smile, it then proceeded to do just what Naruto predicted, and swallowed him whole.

_**(Inside the Snake)**_

Naruto looked around trying to figure out how to get out of this snake before he ran out of air and died. He started to think he had no way out _'Ugh this is gross, I can't believe I was frikken eaten. This is so not cool' _he thought to himself with a grimace_ 'I can't believe that I am going to die here with out becoming the Hokage' _he thought, only to freeze up at the thought and get angry _'Hang on, what am I talking about. I will never give up. Not before I become Hokage...NEVER' _with this thought bolstering his resolve, he starts to do the hand seal for the one Jutsu he knew just might get him out of the situation he found himself in.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO...NANI" as he was about to finish his Jutsu he was startled to feel the snake moving at an insane pace. Thinking that the snake had forgotten about him he started to do the just again "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHI...OH COME ON" he screamed in frustration as the snake sudden fell causing him to loosen the seal.

He then started to feel the snake moving again and then stop again. Thinking that he finally had his chance and fearful due to the fact that it was getting harder for him to breath he gave it one more shot saying the Jutsu much faster in desperation "TAJUUKAGEBUNSHINNOJUTSU".

_**(Outside the Snake...A Few Minutes Ago)**_

Taro was a great warrior. Fierce and strong. Fast and agile. He is considered by most to be greatly intimidating on looks alone. Other snakes were envious of his color, which was a vibrant yellow with black stripes going straight down. Right now however, Taro was on his way back home due to him thinking that he had finished his prey. So he just decided to dispel himself.

He really did not like the snake Sanin all that much and tried to spend as little time as possibe in his presence or even in the same vacinity. When he arrived in the summons world he made his way to his home to see his little sister Kimiko and father Manda. The two in question were waving their tails at him from the front of their den.

Kimiko was considered one of the most desireable snakes in the realm. She was just under one hundred feet long, and like Taro, the other females were accutely aware that her color was miles ahead of their's in terms of beauty. She had beautiful cyan and black rings down the length of her body.

Now Manda who was the boss of the Snakes, was easily the most intimidating snake in the realm. With a body length of almost Two-Hundred and Fifty Feet he was also the largest. His color would scare even the most battle hardened beings for his coloration was simple and to the point...Black. No...not just black, but Pitch. His face was almost always set into a fierce glare for intimidation sake. However for now he was not in battle, so a smile was gracing his serpentine lips at the sight of his son.

When Taro arrived in front of his sister and father he was about to greet them when he stopped and opened his mouth wide as if to speak. So you could say that Manda and Kimiko were surprised to find the little orange blobs were coming out of his maw instead of the expected words.

"Taro-kun, what have I told you about over eating, you know this will happen if you do so" Manda scolded his son. "Yeah Taro-chan that was nasty, now we have to clean this all up." said his little sister.

"But Tou-sama, I swear all I ate was the one ningen that Orochi-teme had me eat, and he was tiny." Taro said trying to defend himself.

"**Oi**, who you calling tiny you over grown pair of boots"

This surprised Manda greatly, as not only had someone had the sheer nerve and balls to insult the son of the great snake summons, but it surprised him even more to know that this voice came from the aforementioned "food". Which now that he looked, noticed that there was only one blob and it was staring defiantly up at his son.

"Oi gaki, what do you mean over grown pair of boots...I should eat you again just for that remark".

"Just try it Prada face" the little human said right back with a glare on his face, which earned him a little respect from Manda and Kimiko knowing that their son/brother was a terrifying sight in his own rite.

Before his son could get into a fight with the little ningen Manda spoke up.

"Oi gaki, your in my territory, on my land, and picking a fight with my son and I don't even know your name let alone whether I should just eat you and be done with it or not"

"The names Naruto Uzumaki and the future Hokage of Konohagakure. Do it and I'll do the same to you as I did the walking Gucci bag". he said while glaring at the Snake Boss.

"Hahahaha... I like you gaki, you've got guts," stated Manda "since I am not sure how to get you back to the real world, I think I will keep you around for a while...if only just to entertain me. Hell, If I come to like you, I might even be persuaded to teach you a bit."

"R-Really" he asked, to whch he recieved a nod "AWESOMEEEEEE" he screamed.

No one had any way of knowing that this chance encounter would help him to become the savior of not one, but two realms.

**A/N:**

Taro is a South Hyan Coral Snake which I think are beautiful snakes.

Kimiko is a Japanese Banded Sea Krait...gorgeous.

Manda is a Black Tokara-Habu...Scary looking if you ask me.

And this is Fan-Fiction so if I want them to know about Prada and Gucci, then I will.

NO I have not abandoned Vanishing Point...I'm just lazy (no need to lie about it). I will try to update it soon if not then I am either a victim of real life or I'm just too lazy to do it at this time.


	4. Notice

Dear Fanfic Fans,

I have not had the internet for over 6 months which is why I have not updated my stories. As it is I am now using the Library computer to even do this. The computer at home does not have Word soi can't even really try to type it there. DO NOT FEAR! I am not giving up on my stories, I am just in a setback at this point (unemployed and damn near homeless).

Thanks for understanding!

Ezra


End file.
